gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sprunk Incorporated
Sprunk Incorporated (kurz Sprunk) ist ein Hersteller von Erfrischungsgetränken aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars und Grand Theft Auto V, der auf Coca-Cola, Mountain Dew, Pepsi und Sprite basiert. Die Marke wirbt mit dem Spruch „Put some Sprunk in yer Trunk“ (dt. „Packe etwas Sprunk in deinen Kofferraum/Hintern“). Das Unternehmen ist an der BAWSAQ notiert. Innerhalb der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie hat das Unternehmen mehrere Produktionsstandorte. Einer befindet sich in Montgomery, San Andreas. In allen bisherigen Städten befinden sich mehrere Werbetafeln und des öfteren Getränkeautomaten. Im Liberty City des Jahres 2008 existiert eine betretbare, jedoch heruntergekommene Sprunk-Fabrik in Tudor, Alderney. Den Hauptsitz hat Sprunk Inc. in East Beach, Los Santos. Zudem befindet sich in South Bohan ein Sprunk-Lager, das in der Mission Escuela of the Streets eine Rolle spielt. Der Name Sprunk miniatur|Der Hauptsitz von Sprunk in San Andreas Es könnte sein, dass der Name sich auf „Spunk“ bezieht, was Englisch für „Mut“ oder „Genuss“ ist, was bedeuten könnte, dass Sprunk ebenfalls ein Energy-Drink ist. Eine Werbetafel in San Andreas lässt vermuten, dass Sprunk auf „Spunk“ anspielt, was ein Synonym für „Samen“ ist. Weitere Indizien gibt es während der Mission, in der Carl Johnson und seine Freunde mit einem Auto durch ein Werbeschild fliegen und die Wörter „things to“ aus der Mitte des Slogans „rausbrechen“, so dass nur noch „Sprunk, a Taste of Come“ bleibt. („Cum“ ist engl. für Sperma). Eine andere Theorie besagt, dass Sprunk von dem Schwarzen-Slang kommt: „crunk“ (abdrehen) und „sprung“ (verlieben) ergeben Sprunk. Es ist aber eher wahrscheinlicher das Sprunk Mountain Dew oder Sprite parodiert, da dieses Getränk wie Mountain Dew in Amerika sehr beliebt ist und eine ähnliche Farbgebung hat. Produkte miniatur|Das Logo von Sprunk Diet Drei Sprunk-Produkte gibt es im Handel: * Sprunk * Sprunk Light * Sprunk Beer (es hängt eine Uhr in B Dups Apartment, auf der „Sprunk Beer“ steht) Sprunk-Dosen kann man in ganz San Andreas an Getränkeautomaten für einen Dollar kaufen – sie füllen die Lebensenergie auf. In GTA IV sucht sich Niko Bellic in den Kiosken immer eine Sprunk-Flasche als „Kaufobjekt“ aus. Werbespot (1992) miniatur|Das Sprunk-Logo, 1992 miniatur|256px|Leuchttafel an der [[Star Junction.]] * Sprecher: Dort draußen auf den Straßen wird ein Krieg geführt ... (Polizeisirenen ertönen) * Sprecher: ... ein Krieg gegen den Durst! (Explosion) * Voiceover: Sprunk gewinnt den Krieg gegen den Durst mit der neuen granatenförmigen Dose. Ey, jo! Zieh an der Lasche und lösche deinen Durst mit dem brandneuen Explosionsgeschmack. (große Explosion) * Sprecher: So muss Frische klingen! Sprunk – lass die Cola-Kriege hinter dir mit der energiereichen Mixtur aus Zitrone, Limone und zehnmal so viel Koffein und Zucker. Außerdem Quecksilber und Benzol für noch besseren Limogeschmack! Dieses Getränk steigert deine Körpertemperatur auf ein Maximum! Andere Brausesorten benutzen Kohlenstoffdioxid ... (Geräusch, das beim Aufmachen einer Dose entsteht) * Sprecher: Wir mischen Äther rein, um es richtig sprudeln zu lassen! Dank des Quecksilbers wirst du dich an nichts erinnern können, das so gut schmeckt wie Sprunk. Hol dir jetzt ein thermokernförmiges Sprunk-Sixpack, um den Durst zu stillen und die Party in Schwung zu bringen. Wirf deinen Freunden eine granatenförmige Dose zu und mach mit beim Sprunk-Gewinnspiel, wo du ein echtes Pack Granaten gewinnen kannst! Sprunk! Lösche deinen Durst mit dem brandneuen Explosionsgeschmack! (Explosion) Trivia miniatur|Das Sprunk-Logo in Anlehnung an das von Coca-Cola * Auch in „Manhunt“ gibt es Sprunk-Automaten. * Sprunk ist Hauptsponsor der Extreme Base-Jumping Competition. * 2008 kann man bei einem Sprunk-Gewinnspiel 25.000 Dollar gewinnen. * In der Lagerhalle in Bohan aus der Mission Escuela of the Streets findet man auf einem hinteren Tisch neben einem Sprunk-Automaten eine alte Sprunk-Dose mit dem Design von 1992. * Die Sprunk-Werbung in East Island City basiert auf der Pepsi-Werbung in Long Island City, New York City. Galerie Sprunk-Werbung, Dukes, IV.PNG|Eine alte Sprunk-Werbung in East Hook Sprunk-Plakat.jpg|Eine Sprunk-Werbetafel in Los Santos Sprunk fabrik.jpg|Das Fabrikgebäude von Sprunk in Montgomery Sprunk-Dosen, 24-7, SA.PNG|Sprunk-Dosen in einem 24/7-Markt sprunk startseite.jpg|Die Startseite der Sprunk-Homepage Sprunk_Uhr.jpg|Eine Sprunk-Uhr in B Dups Apartment BatiCustom-TLAD-front.png|Die Bati Custom im Sprunk-Design gtaiv_sprunklogo_2560x1600.jpg|Sprunk Logo von 2008 gtaiv_sprunkbottle_2560x1600.jpg|Sprunk Bottle - Wallpaper Siehe auch * Sprunksoda.com en:Sprunk es:Sprunk fi:Sprunk pl:Sprunk sv:Sprunk Kategorie:Lebensmittelhersteller Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen